glee_united_mixfandomcom-20200215-history
Brendan Barner
Brendan Banner is a main character in Glee: United Mix. He goes to Athena High School and is a member of United Mix, the school's Glee Club. Biography Prior to The Beginning of an End Brendan, the son of a police officer and kindergarten teacher, has known he was gay his whole life. He came out to everyone during freshman year, which changed many things. He lost a lot of old friends but gained many new ones, and split his family. While his younger brother and parents supported him, his older brother and grandmother did not, so they moved away from Brendan and have not spoken to him since. Brendan misses his family being together, and has promised himself that he will do everything he can to reach out to his brother and grandma once he is famous. Season One The Beginning of an End We first see Brendan in line to buy a coffee. After ordering, he strikes up a conversation with Noah Flame, and asks him for his number, which Noah happily gives. At school, Brendan finds out Noah is actually Mr. Flame, his new math teacher. Brendan auditions for Mr. Flame's glee club, The United Mix, with "Never Say Never." After an emotional performance, Brendan is accepted. After the club's first performance of "Payphone," Mr. Flame and Brendan are left alone in the choir room. They confess their love for each other, and Noah tells him that he is risking everything for him because of their love. Later, Brendan arrives at Noah's apartment. They talk about their love for each other, and Noah tells Brendan that some things, like thier love, is worth fighting for. At the end of the episode, Brendan participates in the performance of "Home." Ignite The Heart Brendan is seen talking to Katya and Kai. He tells them about him and Noah's relationship. However, he is unaware Reuben has overheard them talking. Later, during Reuben's audition, Reuben makes lots of eye contact with Brendan. When he confronts Reuben about this, Reuben reveals he knows Brendan's secret. However, he reveals he won't tell anyone, as long as they hookup for one night. Later, during Glee Club, Brendan and Noah share a moment and sing "Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow". Afterwards, at Reuben's house, Brendan backs out of having sex with him. Some time later, Brendan visits Noah in his office and tells him Katya, Kai, and Reuben know about their relationship. Noah comforts Brendan, and they know they will be able to get past the roadblock. Little Talks Brendan is first seen walking down the halls with Reuben, who is still pressuring him about sex. They then see David, and lead him to the choir room. At the end of the episode, Brendan and Noah smile at each after "Dear Mr. President." However, they feel their spark quickly fading. The Fine Art of Truth or Dare Brendan and Reuben are seen talking in the hallway. Reuben notices Brendan's sadness, and asks him about it. Brendan tells Reuben that he feels him and Mr. Flame's relationship if becoming cold, and nothing is really happening. Reuben tells Brendan they should finally hook up, since Brendan needs some excitment. Brendan smiles, agreeing with Reuben. Later, Brendan, stage manager of the upcoming play, watches auditions with Ms. McKenzie and Mr. Flame. He asks Noah to talk with him after school, which he agrees to. Brendan arrives at Noah's office after school as promised, and Brendan tells him that they may need to take a break. Although they are sad over it, Noah and Brendan agree and break up with each other. Afterwards, Reuben and Brendan are in Reuben's room. After talking for a while, they eventually have sex. Back at school, Brendan meets with Harper and Noah to discuss callbacks for the play. While it is awkward and uncomfortable for them, they get through and agree with each other on who should get the roles for the play. She's So Gone Brendan is talking with Reuben about the status of their relationship. While Brendan sounds eager, Reuben can tell he is not over Noah and is only using Reuben to fill in his emotional needs. Reuben tells Brendan to deal with his feelings for Mr. Flame, which causes Brendan to get sad and sing "Use Somebody" while reflecting on his relationships. He later participates during the performance of "All These Things That I've Done." Personality Brendan is normally a funny, kind, friendly, bright boy. He is the center of attention with his friends, and a likable guy. He dreams of being famous- starring in movies, singing on the radio, and writing books. He takes this dream seriously, and is definitely capable of reaching it. However, he is bullied because he is gay, so he often loses confidence and comes close to giving up. When he gets like this, he seperates himself from others and hangs out by himself, drawing and writing poetry, until he gets back to his normal personality.